


Trysts of passion are a lapse in judgement

by Awkwardfanpanda



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Blue lights, F/M, Freighter ships, Kylo bites, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Our babies are having hot sweaty sex, Planets like Dagobah, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey likes being bitten, Sexy Times, She is nervous tagging, Smut, The 'lenny' face is a tag, They're obsessed with each other, This is author's first time writing Reylo smut, We are all thristy buggers, please forgive her, reylo smut, smutty smut smut, sweaty sex, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardfanpanda/pseuds/Awkwardfanpanda
Summary: She never knew pleasure was personified in broad shoulders, ebony hair, scarred backs and  faith in the dark.He never knew passion was embodied in piercing brown eyes, delicate wrists, freckled cheeks and belief in the light.However, they both know that such trysts of passion are a lapse in judgement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ＼(^o^)／  
> So, I'm back with a new and smutty piece of work. The wonderful reviews and many kudos that I got on 'Love Paranoia' were so so SO encouraging, I love you guys (^3^)

Salty.

His lips were salty, or perhaps it was just the sweat that had collected above his full lips, which were engulfing her smaller ones almost completely. 

There was pang of sweetness too, like fruity wine. The thick, layered red wine that she loved so much since it left a tingle on her lips. Maybe he had drunk some at dinner. Whatever it may be, wine or him, she knew she wanted more. So, tiny, rosy lips met large, plump ones with more fervour. 

Tongues snaked in and breaths grew heavier. 

She inhaled sharply and their lips parted, both of them panting and gasping. 

They stared at each other, trying to regain their breath. He saw how her chin glistened with a thin string of drool and the blue floor lights were strong but not so, which caused parts of her sun tan body to appear blue while others were shrouded in darkness. All freckled skin and bony ridges and piercing eyes and ruby lips, a being to be worshiped.

Kylo dropped to his knees in reverence, ghosting his hands up her calf, towards her thighs. His long fingers deftly opened the strings of her pyjamas and slid it down her shapely legs, peppering every inch of exposed skin with butterfly light kisses. 

“Lift your foot” 

Rey does so, and Kylo takes off her bottoms, doing little to hide his underlying urgency to taste her. 

Her fists clench as he plants his mouth right over her clit, sucking softly. 

He moves his mouth away and a wet patch remains on the fabric of her panties, where his tongue was just a moment ago. 

He hooks the index and middle of both his hands on the edges of her panties, and slips them off. Settling a bit more comfortably on his knees, he hitches Rey’s right leg on his shoulder. 

A broad swipe of his tongue on her mound and she’s already close. He licks her pussy once more and one of Rey’s hands instinctively reach to grab his hair, like the many times before.

Maybe she’s imagining it but it’s almost as if she feels him slightly smirk at her desperate action. She believes he derives a sadistic pleasure at seeing her so fraught and flustered but then again, so does she.

There’s a soft nip to her clit and she lets out a moan as he suckles and lightly thrusts his tongue inside her.

A louder groan gives Kylo the indication that she’s so close and he removes his mouth just little, so little that she feel his warm, breath on her cunt when he says,

“No, Rey. Not yet.”

He settles his lips back on her and delves his tongue in her, his nose touching her clit. Rey arches her back, her nipples pebbling with arousal.

“Don’t cum”

It’s getting harder and harder for Rey to listen to what he’s saying because all she hears right is the low hum of the ship’s air conditioning and her heart, thumping away. She can feel the fire pool low in her belly, ready to set her ablaze.

But a thrust of his finger into her cunt brings her back to her overflowing senses. He pumps his finger, in and out a couple of times, and then adds a second and she can’t help but let out a desperate call of his name.

His reply is to thrust his fingers in her faster, but it’s still not enough. She needs his tongue. 

It’s only a moment later when he sucks her clit and orders her to “Cum, hard” that she forgets everything she ever wanted, or needed, and feels waves of pleasure wash over her.

She feels her legs wobble and go unsteady, and perhaps he understands that, for helps her slowly slide down the cold dura-steel wall and on to the floor.

Sitting on the floor of that old freighter ship, she is breathing hard and deep, trying to regain her lost energy. Her eyes are closed and she can feel Kylo shifting, perhaps undressing. She opens her eyes and her vision is met with the hard, chiselled yet scarred planes of his chest and stomach. 

With his black top discarded, he stands on his knees and maintaining eye contact with her, he slowly pushes his black, linen pyjamas down. With his fingers, move her eyes and she takes in the ridges and crevices of his body that lead up to the part of him she is craving the most.

When the elastic band of his bottoms is pushed down below his buttocks, she sees his cock jutting up, rock hard and erect. Instinctively, she rubs her thighs together and comes closer to him. 

Looking up at him with pure intentions of seduction and sex, she plants a small kiss on the tip of his cock. Her raspberry pink tongue licks it from base to tip and she sees his eyes clench shut and a ragged breath let out.

It’s only after a couple of licks more, that he shakily says

“N-No Rey, I need to be inside of you. I need you.”

He opens his eyes and looks down at her with passion and lust and emotions she can’t put her finger on, and she hears them in the rugged and rough syllabus of his words when he asks her to turn around and put her hands on the wall. 

She does so, and he sits back on his haunches, settling himself comfortably. His large palms and calloused fingertips grip her lean, soft skinned thighs and place them on either side of his, so that she almost perched on top of his cock. 

He gently rubs himself against her folds, teasing her, testing her.

"Ky-Kylo...don’t..don’t tease.” she stutters ,her head too hot and heavy with pure, unadulterated lust. Rey would have been infuriated and completely, thoroughly annoyed by his actions had she not been so desperate to feel him buried deep inside her. 

“Do you want me so much, Rey?” he languidly replies, still not giving her what she wants. 

“Tell me.”

“No” she breathily tells him. “No, I don’t want you. I need you, Kylo. I need your cock to fill me up and I need you to fuck me so hard, I can see stars an-“

Her words are cut off, as he thrusts into her. She can feel the sudden burst of pleasure and pain because he is stretching her and filling her up and oh force, it feels so good. 

He places his hands on the wall as well, and successfully cages her between his body and the wall. He pulls himself out completely and thrusts up again, and a sharp moan escapes Rey’s lips.

“Fuck, Kylo. More, please I-I need more.”

It’s hot and humid during night time in the planet they’ve chosen as their rendezvous point and they can feel it bearing down on them. Sweat from both their bodies drip down in rivulets, as they writhe and rut together in ecstasy. 

Kylo is thrusting with wild abandon, rocking his hips with a rough rhythm. His hard, flat chest is smushed against her delicate back, slick with salty sweat.

“Tell me”, he practically growls against her ear,  
“Tell me I’m the only one who can make you feel like this.”

“You’re the only one”, she mewls, “the only one who can make me feel this way.” Her chest is heaving, and nipples are puckered with arousal.

He gives another particularly deep push and experimentally, she rolls her hips. 

“Rey”, he groans wantonly, and she cannot understand whether it’s an order to stop or a desperate request to continue, so she does it again and is rewarded with another whisper of her name and the trail of lips to her neck.

His teeth seek out the flesh of her neck and he bites, following it with a long lick, numbing the sharp sting and the coherent part of Rey’s brain accounts the purplish mark it’ll leave as a pleasurable regret. 

But, primal lust takes over as she feels his right hand slither down towards where their bodies are joined together and brush his thumb against her nub. 

“K-Kylo, more. Please” she rasps, her hips bucking up. 

His errant thumb rubs her once more and she feel a fire rage in the depths of her belly, ready to consume her. His thrusts are now erratic, and his thumb is picking pace, and she’s rocking her hips relentlessly, aching to finish. 

Another graze and press of his thumb and she’s done for. Pleasure crashes down on her and she feels as if she's soaring and falling at the same time.

She is still teetering on her high, body trembling with the aftermaths of a powerful orgasm when she feels his hips stutter and his ragged breath hot near her ear, as he spills himself inside her with a long, drawn out groan.

She senses his warm seed fill her, and trickle down her thighs.

Both of them are panting, gasping for air. Their bodies are wet and sticky, their heads are still throbbing from the high and the sense of regret that they so frequently feel about such encounters has not yet seeped into their minds. 

What feels like an eternity later, she feels him shift and pull out of her with a hiss. 

Her eyes are closed but she still understands as he stands up and steps out of his soiled, crinkled trousers. Just as she finally regains the strength in her legs to stand, she feels a pair of arms pick her up.

“Where are the beds?” he utters, as he carries her in his arms. 

“Further back”, she tells him, “although, this ship has only one.”

“It doesn’t matter’, he says, eyes ablaze with promises of more carnal pleasures, “I never planned to sleep anyway.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this smutty piece. Forgive me for mistakes, I didn't have a beta reader this either. I don't have an idea how to get someone to beta for me :/  
> I'm half done on two other fics (yes, one of them is chapter 2 of Love Paranoia ;-) ) and I was hoping if you guys could help me by beta-ing.
> 
> Once again, I love you guys and your unending support. Do leave a comment if the fic is to your liking, your words are my sustenance (*˘︶˘*)


End file.
